


What you do for your Bro

by Fortheloveofneps



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Crack, Drabble, Funny, Gen, pregnancy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortheloveofneps/pseuds/Fortheloveofneps
Summary: Sehunjust wanted to get a glass of water and head back to sleep, but something was in the kitchen, and it wasn't human.Sprint drabble made at 4 am for hilarious hijinks. Heavily inspired by long furbies.
Kudos: 3





	What you do for your Bro

Sehun had only meant to get a bottle of water. It was 4 am, he was thirsty and his usual water bottle beside his bed was empty. It was only supposed to be a quick in and out. Instead, he found himself flashing his phone light into the dark kitchen to see a pair of eyes staring back at him. He barely repressed a scream as he threw his phone. The device clattered as she gasped and heaved for air, his mind recalling it was likely broken. But he was more concerned with the pair of eyes from over the top of the fridge. 

It was a few seconds before he started and recognized the eyes. Chanyeol's. Just not Chanyeol's… body? It was almost alien-like, long and lanky, covered in fur as it slinked up the side of the counter and around the top of the fridge, the eyes and nose of the creature peeking out from between boxes of cereal. He slowly crouched, getting his phone light to get a better look at the creature. It slunk back for a moment as he shined the light on it. 

"Chanyeol?" He asked in confusion. He wasn't afraid, because this was one of two things. A dream, or an alien invasion. And honestly, he didn't care which one it was now. He only hoped his pretty face would be spared from being assaulted. 

The creature stared for a moment before it leaped out. Sehun let out a shout this time, falling back into the counter and then to the floor as the creature began to spiral and spin around his body. The long Furby looking critter crawled under his clothes and over his body. He yelled and grunted before he felt it brush across his skin and get into his pants and underwear. He tried to push it off. 

"Chanyeol, no!" He said in a bit of fear and confusion before he found himself entirely wrapped in the creature. The beast finally stilling as it had every inch of his skin wrapped, except his face. He felt it sniff and chew at something, near his ass. For a moment he thought it was his asshole, but then he remembered he had some snacks in the back pockets of his sleep pants since he never wore them when he was actually sleeping. 

The long Furby finished off the Korean rice snack cake, slinking out of his clothes and sliding back up the side of the fridge, to eat at the cereal boxes. Sehun was abandoned to lie on the floor. The memory of the fur across his skin and the confusion of to the creature on his mind. He was unharmed at least? 

He sat up slowly while staring at the creature, wondering if it was Chanyeol anymore before he watched it fall to the floor. It began to slink off toward Chanyeol's room, seemingly had its fill of food. He licked his lips and wondered if it was a good idea to follow. But hell, what did he have to lose? It was just a dream, right? He slowly stood up, forgetting the water bottle as he wandered after the slinking creature on the ground. It wiggled up to the wall before pushing under the small slit under the door, flattening itself as it did. Sehun watched in enrapt horror and fascination. He could see every little rib and vertebrate pop out of place as it slid under the door before he could definitely hear it pop back into place on the other side of the door. Sehun felt his stomach do a flip at the scene, staring at it until the last of its short little fluffy tail was under the door. He watched for a few seconds, debating if he really wanted to do this. 

He could just get his water and go back to sleep, forgetting this happened and brushing it off as a dream. He could just let this all wait till morning, and let the invasion continue when he wakes up. He could pretend nothing was wrong. But that would be leaving his friend… In there alone… A frustrated sigh left him, as he knew for a fact he couldn't leave Chanyeol in there alone. 

He pushed the door open, standing with his chest puffed out before he blinked and stared at the huge pile of creatures that seemed to cover Chanyeol's entire bed. They curled and swarmed over each other in a withering pile of poof and fur. Chanyeol was nearby, gently petting a few of the creatures before he looked up. He smiled. 

"Hi. I think…. I accidentally became an alien mom." He said softly. Sehun starred the pile of fur and alien Furby like forms before he scoffed a bit and nodded, closing the door. 

"They have your eyes, mama." He teased with a small smile before walking over. "You… wanna explain?"

Chanyeol stayed quiet, staring at the pile of furbies before he looked at a bottle on his desk, which Sehun could see was clearly labeled genitalia enhancement pills. Chanyeol looked back at him and blushed a bit as he licked his lips. "Yeah, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, okay? I … I think I accidentally got some body-altering eggs from an alien. And now I have little ferret Furby babies that I kinda … Gave birth to." 

"... What the fuck, dude." 


End file.
